


la vie en rose

by mariru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Jewelry, Librarians, M/M, Romance, School, Songfic, Учебные заведения, повседневность, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariru/pseuds/mariru
Summary: они прекрасны в своей неповторимости. день и ночь, винтажные бусы и пиджак от ив сен-лоран.are you good? are you bad?камушки в дорогих серьгах блестят, а аромат старых книг смешивается с запахом дешёвого кофе из кофейни за углом.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> ( работа продублирована с фикбука! )  
> эта довольно странная история появилась на свет благодаря песне stella jang — villain. я ОЧЕНЬ советую вам послушать её, она что-то типа главной темы кёнсу в этом фанфике, я вижу его в этой буквально хуманизацией этой песни, так что да. ещё раз рекомендую стэнить лучшую девочку!!
> 
> а вообще, если кратенько: странная история о странных богачах в странном сеттинге. не знаю, что это такое, как к этому относиться тоже не знаю, но пусть будет.

Из-за поскрипывающей деревянной двери всегда доносились мягкие и ненавязчивое мелодии старого граммофона. Стоящий где-то между узких стеллажей и прикрытый старой вязаной накидкой, он не привлекал внимания. Кёнсу думал так, в то время как все заходили в это место, скапливающее пыль десятилетями, только чтобы полюбоваться антикварными вещами.

Впрочем, он всё равно всегда прятал все пластинки, если кто-то приходил учиться.

Его жизнь проста, незамысловата, но он ей наслаждается по-настоящему, встречает рассветы и закаты, пьёт дорогой чай и смахивает пыль со старых учебников, которые сегодня читают разве что совсем увлечённые. Совсем увлечённые и он сам. Не понимая ни слова в учебнике высшей математики из восьмидесятых, Кёнсу просто наслаждается запахом старой бумаги, вглядывается в чьи-то пометки на полях и думает о людях, которые когда-то держали эту книгу в руках: как сложилась их судьба, пригодились ли им эти формулы, следы которых уже были едва заметны на пожелтевшей бумаге?

Его жизнь проста, но До Кёнсу ей наслаждается. Каждое утро он неловкими взмахами слегка расчёсывает волосы, делая вид, что это небрежная укладка, надевает очередной свитер крупной вязки с ужасно странным узором, обязательно какого-нибудь коричневого или горчичного цвета, а поверх — тяжёлое тёмное пальто, несмотря на согревающее солнце, лучи которого отражаются от металлической оправы очков, постоянно скатывающихся на переносицу. Свободные тёмные брюки в клеточку и иногда берет: он выглядит так, словно застрял где-то далеко-далеко, в двадцатых годах, в прошлом веке. Выглядит так, словно он не здесь, не со всеми остальными, вот только окружающие смотрят только на него, пока Кёнсу ленивой походкой входит в небольшой магазинчик печати, где всё ещё можно достать газеты.

Их уже никто не читает, потому ничего интересного в них уже давно не пишут. Но До всё равно зачем-то покупает их, чтобы потом отложить ещё один выпуск в пылящуюся стопку на балконе. Иногда бывает интересно их перечитать, вспомнить то, что было пару лет назад, посмотреть на события сквозь слог не всегда ответственного журналиста. Было в этом для него что-то завораживающее.

Он входит в школу с первым звонком, берёт ключ от библиотеки, слушает, как скрипит затвор, а после входит в небольшую комнату и вдыхает свежий запах. Его «рабочее пространство» всегда было организованно со вкусом и аккуратностью: стеллажи с популярными книгами на входе, парочка деревянных столов, старые занавески на окнах, развевающиеся от проникающего в помещение ветра, множество стеллажей, где каждая книга стоит на своём месте, а где-то за ними — небольшой круглый столик со старым чайником, вазочкой с печеньем, двумя кружками и двумя мягкими стульями с едва поскрипывающими ножками. Изначально второе место было для всех желающих: если кто-то заходил чуть дальше входа, то Кёнсу был только рад выпить чашечку тай ши у-лун, называя его «простым зелёным чаем», но вот в последнее время на этом месте закрепился один конкретный человек. Чуть-чуть навязчивый, но забавный в своей наивности, он заходил к нему каждый день только чтобы удивлённо хлопать глазами, пить чай и слушать рассказы о мифах Древней Греции. Кажется, он должен зайти через два урока, а пока у До Кёнсу ещё полным-полно работы.

***

— Вечеринка сегодня у Джунхи? — не слишком заинтересованно переспрашивает парень, сидящий спиной ко всем участникам разговора. Но тут же оборачивается и улыбается так мягко и по-доброму, что и ответить ему ничего не получается. — Я подумаю.

Ким Чонин не любил отказываться от приглашений. Его телефон заполнен номерами телефонов, его знает каждый арендодатель в этом городе, но он всё равно постоянно бросает своё небрежное и задорное «я подумаю», хотя всё уже давно решил для самого себя. Его мысли всегда где-то далеко от школьных предметов, пока дело не доходит до информатики и математики. Всё остальное — пустой звук, неинтересно, не стоит его драгоценного времени, истинной ценности которого он сам вовсе не подозревает. Чонин всегда живёт наперёд, настоящее его не волнует.

— Как тебе вторая часть того фильма?  
— Давно у тебя не собирались, не думаешь?  
— Сынхи такая красотка, правда?

Скучно; может ты и прав, но не хочу; не знаю, она милая. 

Односложные ответы вертятся на языке, а в голове замысловатые мелодии, поп-рок, смешивающийся с блюзом из двадцатых годов, перед глазами старинные фарфоровые кружки, а тело вспоминает прикосновение тёплых пальцев к рукам. Да, у него всегда тёплые руки и аккуратные ногти, он ведь часто рассматривает какие-то блестящие камушки под лупой. Иногда Чонин думает, что До Кёнсу занимается чем угодно, кроме полезных вещей, но было в его тяге к сбору старинных безделушек что-то чарующее. Чонин не понимал его, а потому хотелось быть рядом чаще, хотел узнать получше, но заканчивал тем, что вновь не приходил на очередной урок по корейскому языку, заслушиваясь чужими рассказами, уплетая очередное печенье с шоколадной крошкой.

На самом деле Чонин не привык так жить, он никогда не думал, что такое ему подходит. Никогда не пробовал. Он из тех, кто просыпается ночью, читает псевдо-эстетичные неоновые вывески клубов и смеётся над нелепыми ошибками, набирает сообщения с невероятной скоростью и проводит очередную ночь, разбирая программные коды. Чонин носит дорогой пиджак от Ив Сен-Лоран, но пьёт дешёвые энергетики, ходит к лучшему парикмахеру в городе, но забывает расчёсываться по утрам и перекусывает в каких-то забегаловках. Он не определился со своей жизнью и люди вокруг определённо ему в этом не помогают. Почти все.

«Ты создаёшь себе проблемы сам! У тебя так много денег, так в чём же дело? Ты не умеешь ими пользоваться».  
«Я и не очень хочу», — ответит он и легко улыбнётся.

Он много чего не хочет на самом деле. И в себе разбираться тоже не хочет. Но, кажется, случайно нашёл себе личного психолога в школьных стенах. Чонин здесь отнюдь не ради учёбы. Да и кого она волнует? Многих на самом деле, вот только не его.

***

Скрипящая дверь отнюдь не раздражала Кёнсу, он давно не реагирует на такие вещи. «Музыка ветра» приятно позванивала каждый раз, стоило двери открыться, оповещая библиотекаря об очередном пришедшем госте. Сегодня ему не особо хотелось слушать музыку, потому в комнате стояла всепоглощающая тишина. Но не такая, как в сырых подвалах, не давящая, не оседающая на плечах, а по-своему уютная. Запах свежей выпечки и только-только заваренного чая перебивает сильный аромат чужого адеколона, а вошедший парнишка нечаянно задевает его пальто, аккуратно висящее на вешалке. До не нужно даже поднимать глаз от очередного бриллианта чтобы понять, кто пришёл навестить его. Он лишь усмехается про себя и позволяет тому пройти внутрь библиотеки, опуститься на стул напротив и молчать.

Они часто сидят в абсолютной тишине, слушают посвистывающий ветер за окном и, если честно, Кёнсу может провести так целый день, вот только Чонин всё равно срывается через минут пятнадцать, когда наконец рассмотрит его сегодняшний свитер и пальцы, аккуратно перекатывающие небольшой камушек. До сосредоточен на своём деле, он даже не кивает в знак приветствия — им это не нужно, ведь всё и так понятно. Они оба рады друг друга видеть.

— И что в этот раз? — спрашивает Чонин как будто невзначай, словно ему и неинтересно вовсе, вот только искорки заинтересованности в его глазах выдают школьника с головой. Как бы он ни пытался, всё равно всматривается в дорогое украшение, не замечая ничего, кроме красивого цвета.

— Аметрин. Говорят, Фелипе де Урриола-и-Гоитиа получил его в четырнадцатом веке от своей возлюбленной, которую убили её же родственники, — спокойно отвечает ему До, откладывая лупу в сторону. Он потирает переносицу и предлагает Чонину посмотреть на камень поближе, ведь видит, как тот вглядывается в переливы жёлтого и фиолетового цветов. Аметрин легко подделать, но в его руках самый настоящий. — Как ни странно, он символизирует мир.

Чонин осматривает камень: и правда удивительно красивый. Но всё же вновь смотрит на Кёнсу и думает, что тот тоже невероятно красив в своих старых очках и нелепом свитере. Думает и даже не знает, удивляет ли его такая мысль. Чонин не первый раз ловит себя на том, что забывается рядом с библиотекарем. Но его это ни капли не смущает, скорее даже интригует, насколько далеко он сможет зайти. Эксперименты, опыты — это Ким Чонин, не терпящий постоянства, но тянущийся к человеку, который вот уже всю жизнь живёт в постоянном темпе прошлого века.

— Я прогуливаю литературу, — отвечает как-то невпопад, лишь бы понервировать, посмотреть на реакцию. Он расплывается в усмешке, пока Кёнсу, сидящий напротив лишь делает очередной глоток и смотрит на него снисходительно, словно на маленького напортачившего ребёнка.

— Я не удивлён.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь о книгах.

— Ты всё ещё можешь вернуться на урок.

— Я не хочу.

«Туше», — думает Кёнсу и сдаётся. Их недолгие минуты уединения напоминают скорее игру, в которой нет победителя, а ведут они по очереди, вежливо уступая друг другу место впереди. Он почёсывает кончик носа и в который раз задумывается над тем, кто такой Ким Чонин. Обычный школьник? Отнюдь. Кёнсу кажется, что он видит этого парнишку насквозь, вот только постоянно что-то упускает, какую-то маленькую деталь, словно болтик от его рамки для фотографий. А потом от этого болтика вся рамка рушится. Каждый раз наклоняется под разным углом. Он лишь подливает чай в кружки и начинает рассказывать о легендах про короля Артура и круглый стол. Кёнсу помнит, что Чонин всегда слушает какие-то приключенческие истории с большим интересом. Он смотрит на него иногда и отводит взгляд спустя пару секунд, встречаясь глазами с ним, таким заинтересованным и по-настоящему завороженным, словно Кёнсу рассказывает ему величайший секрет всего мира.

Хотя он подозревал иногда, что это не только из-за интересных легенд. Подозревал и (не)догадывался, что с этим делать. На самом деле хотелось в ответ смотреть точно так же, жаль только, что До всё же всегда был плох в прямых взглядах не исподлобья, сквозь стекло слегка запотевших очков. Печенье в вазочке заканчивается, звенит звонок и комнатушка вновь наполняется любопытными глазами. Эти встречи что-то на подобии их маленького не очень секретного секрета.

***

Скучно.

На этой вечеринке у Джунхи сегодня ужасно скучно. Ему одному. Ведь всё так же, как и всегда: не очень крепкий алкоголь, ненавязчивая музыка, множество ярких цветов, заполняющих темноту просторной комнаты. Мягкий диван необычного дизайна прогибается под весом всех разместившихся, повсюду раздаётся смех, стук каблучков по полу и звон бокалов. Всё так, как и всегда, но в этот раз, как и парочку последних, Чонину чего-то не хватает. Весь вечер он проводит разглядывая драгоценные камни в интернете. И что только Кёнсу в них нашёл? Хотя, вот этот красивый, ему подойдёт, наверное, если он снимет свой дурацкий свитер.

Чонин пытается представить Кёнсу в собственном пиджаке, дорогих узких брюках, с одной длинной серьгой в ухе и понимает, что не получается. Образ не тот, это уже и близко не тот Кёнсу, который ему действительно нравится. Кажется, он всё-таки смирился с этой мыслью и, честно говоря, ему она даже прельщала. Было приятно думать о том, что кто-то его и правда интересует, приятно представлять, как можно будет взъерошить чужие непослушные волосы и дотронуться наконец до руки не случайно. Он думал, что Кёнсу — человек, совсем далёкий от его идеалов, но представить его другим Чонин не мог, ему совсем не идёт современная укладка и одежда последних коллекций даже на картинке из воображения.

— Скучаешь?  
— Угостишь меня?  
— Ты сегодня какой-то задумчивый.  
— Какие бриллианты хорошо смотрятся в кольцах? Чего?

Да; нет; возможно ты права; да, вот думаю. 

И всё же, Чонин не самый интересный собеседник, если так задуматься.

***

Кёнсу и сам не понимает, как Чонин оказывается вечером в его квартире. Кажется, он зашёл перед закрытием библиотеки, принёс какой-то дешёвый отвратительный кофе и получил выговор за неподобающие вкусы. Хотя, кто Кёнсу такой, чтобы что-то ему говорить? Но сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Как всегда цепляется за какую-то мелочь вроде собственной ноги и содержимое стаканчика оказывается прямо на одежде за очень много тысяч долларов. До не любит считать деньги, есть у него они или нет.

— Тогда может заваришь мне самый вкусный чай? — спрашивает он и улыбается как всегда как счастливый ребёнок.

— Идёт.

Но свой любимый пиджак всё равно не отдаёт, несмотря на пятно, которое хорошо бы застирать.

Чонин осматривается по сторонам и с трудом верит в то, что всё перед ним действительно настоящее. Он не попал в прошлое, но словно окунулся в ту пряную атмосферу: в доме Кёнсу не было ни телевизора, ни телефона, зато стоял ещё один граммофон, на стенах старые картины прямо на обоях, на подоконниках цветы в светлых горшках, а на стареньких карнизах висела белая, как и в библиотеке, тюль. Маленький деревянный столик на кухне с какой-то маленькой вязанной безделушкой в центре, старая плита и радио в углу комнаты, которым скорее всего Кёнсу и не пользовался. А какие линии сейчас можно словить? Вряд ли хоть одна бы подошла ему. Чонин проморгался, но всё это видение никуда не исчезло. Он примерно так и представлял жилище До, но скорее в шутку, нежели взаправду. С другой стороны, он бы удивился, если бы оно так не выглядело. Школьник лишь сжимал карман своего пиджака, вновь возвращаясь взглядом к спине Кёнсу, пока тот заваривал чай, отвернувшись от него.

Чонин не планировал идти к нему домой, но может быть так будет даже лучше.

— Представляешь, сегодня проходили равносильность уравнений. Интересно.

— Не сомневаюсь, — отвечает До, опуская две чашки на столик. Сам он садится на стул напротив, закидывает ногу на ногу и внимательно слушает. Они всегда слушают друг друга, не очень много понимая. Они как из разных миров, которые случайно столкнулись и породили что-то совсем новое.

— Так вот, два уравнения с одной переменной называются равносильными, если множество их корней совпадает. — Чонин погружается в свой любимый предмет. Он достаёт какие-то тетради, начинает что-то показывать, помечает формулы и, если честно, почти забывает, зачем сразу зашёл к Кёнсу ещё в школе. А тот его лишь тихо слушает и едва заметно морщит нос и прищуривается, на самом деле пытаясь уловить хоть что-то. Они учат друг друга новым вещам вот уже… Сколько? Несколько месяцев.

— Твой чай остынет, — напоминает До.

— Ты невероятный, — серьёзно отвечает Чонин и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

И так всегда. Он слишком любит говорить невпопад, прямо так, в лицо. Это было его своеобразной особенностью.

— Твой пиджак нужно застирать, — но Кёнсу умел менять тему разговора ничуть не хуже. Вновь игра, напоминающая перетягивание одеяла из стороны в сторону. Часы с кукушкой где-то в гостиной пробили семь вечера.

— Это тебе, — он вытаскивает из кармана маленькую коробочку и ставит её на стол. В эту минуту они говорят словно не друг с другом, словно каждый сам с собой, но всё ещё прекрасно понимают друг друга.

Кёнсу лишь усмехается, пока Чонин смотрит прямо на него и остаётся совсем серьёзным. Библиотекарь протягивает руку к тёмно-бардовой коробочке без каких-либо излишеств в виде бантиков и лент, и аккуратно открывает её, вглядываясь в небольшое кольцо, совсем не вычурное, такое, которое он действительно смог бы надеть. И это могло бы быть даже трогательно, думай Кёнсу чуть поменьше в своей жизни, но, честно? Сейчас он был действительно счастлив, глядя на то, как Чонин всё равно слегка тушуется и отводит взгляд, хотя пару секунд назад был таким смелым. Он немногим младше его самого, но одновременно кажется и ребёнком, и человеком, который понимает его лучше всех остальных. Наверное, они оба невероятны в своей уникальности.

— Розовое золото, потому что…

— Потому что я люблю тебя?

— Я тоже так думаю.


End file.
